


【索香】九条命的猫

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 虽然标题带着索香，但是实际上只有一点点点……
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473





	【索香】九条命的猫

山治是只猫，一只罕见的金色布偶猫。  
他此刻正舒服的窝在小主人的怀里，任由她一次又一次的抚平自己额头上乱翘的杂毛。那缕毛发好像有自己的想法一样，任性的卷成一个螺旋，无论小主人捋顺多少次，过不了多久又会恢复成原样，倔强的很，远远看去就像是一条奇异的眉毛耸立在又圆又大的蓝眼睛上方。  
小主人的这点执念很快就被对山治尾巴的好奇盖过了，山治的尾巴从来不许别人碰，他的尾巴不像其他猫那么长，短短的，大概只有半个手掌长。  
似乎是察觉到了小主人的视线，山治不自然的调整了一下身体，将尾巴藏在身子下面。  
山治曾经也有过一条又长又粗的尾巴，那是他的骄傲，好像还被人夸赞过，是谁来着？随着他一次接一次的死亡，他的尾巴也越来越短了。  
猫有九条命，不过他到底死过几次了？  
头顶温暖的触感把他拉回了现实，他的小主人像是想要安慰他一样，温柔的用手来回抚摸着他的脑袋，将怀里的山治抱的又紧了一些。  
“娜美！”随着一阵急促的脚步声戛然而止，他们面前的木门也被大力的拉开。  
山治早就在蓝发少女拉开门的瞬间就从娜美的身上跳了下来，他有些担忧的看着小主人，每次被诺琪高看到娜美和自己在一起都会被骂。  
“果然在这里！贝尔梅尔阿姨喊你去帮忙打扫呢！”  
娜美只好接过诺琪高手里的工具，刚走到门口，突然想起了什么，转身跑到山治面前，俯身亲吻了一下他毛茸茸的脑袋，然后笑嘻嘻的跑了。  
“娜美！”诺琪高果然生气了，她觉得自从贝尔梅尔捡了这只猫回来，娜美整天除了逗猫都不会做别的事情了。诺琪高想追出去说教一番，却被小腿上传来的柔软触感阻止了，她低头就看到山治在蹭她的腿，看起来很高兴的样子，眼睛都眯成了一条细缝。  
诺琪高蹲下来挠了挠山治的下巴，山治舒服的发出噜咕噜咕的声音，用脸颊蹭了蹭诺琪高的手背，然后直接躺在她的脚边，开心的展示自己圆滚滚的肚皮。  
诺琪高无奈的笑了一声，认命般伸手揉了两把山治的肚皮，山治被伺候的都要睡着了。  
“也许…养个猫也不错。”  
他迷迷糊糊中好像听到诺琪高关门的声音，山治翻了个身接着睡。  
女孩子们真可爱。  
这样的日子过了没多久，村子里突然来了一伙恶人。他们挨家挨户抢夺钱财，那些他印象中整日挂着笑容的熟悉村民，都惊恐的看着这些入侵者，颤抖着交出自己那一份和平费用。  
枪声响起来的时候，山治吓得缩了缩耳朵，好像是门口传来的。他回头看了一眼抱成一团的两个小女孩，诺琪高小小的身体护住了比她更小的娜美，山治想起来他也是有姐姐的，他也曾经被姐姐这样护在怀里过，然后呢？他又想不起来了。  
山治跑到门口，那个红色头发的女人手扶着肩膀跪坐在地上，她的面前有两个十分凶恶的男人，其中一个手里还拿着枪。山治走到贝尔梅尔身边，蹭了蹭她像是被血浸泡过的手臂。  
“是你啊。”  
山治顺着声音抬起头，这个温柔又强大的女人正在看着他，目光柔和，好像丝毫没把周围的险境放在眼里。  
向来被人恐惧着的男人大概从来没有被人这样无视过，他恶狠狠的用枪抵着贝尔梅尔的脑袋，贝尔梅尔悄悄起身将山治挡在身后，站在一旁脑袋上插着可笑风车的村长说了些什么，他们才将枪放下。  
“贝尔梅尔！”  
本应躲在屋子里的娜美和诺琪高被一个高大的男人拎在手中，山治气冲冲的跑过去一爪子挠在男人的眼睛上，贝尔梅尔趁机撞倒男人，将两个小女孩紧紧护在怀里。她们三个都没看到身后的男人在这时举起的枪。  
枪声再一次响起。  
山治又死了，他替贝尔梅尔阿姨挡下了那一枪。但是那些家伙不会因为杀了只猫就停手，山治有些担心她们，可他浑身疼的厉害，连眼皮都撑不起来，渐渐的他连思考的力气都没有，身体和思绪一起纵入了黑暗中。  
他想起了他第一次死亡的时候，也是在这种无边的黑暗中。山治出生不久就被家人扔进了一个阴暗潮湿的山洞里，他小小的身体不足以支撑他离开山洞，他没有其他兄弟们强健的四肢，也不如姐姐轻盈的弹跳力。他还那么小，他想不明白自己究竟做了什么要被这样惩罚。还好姐姐经常带着食物来看他，他也想见妈妈，但是姐姐说妈妈身体不好，已经死掉了。山治一边吃着食物一边想着，等他再长大一些，就能离开这个山洞了。  
可是他还没来得及长大，他的三个兄弟先找了过来，他们殴打他尚未长成的身体，撕扯他漂亮的毛发，他们一边欺负这个反抗都绵软无力的兄弟，一边嘲笑他的弱小。山治挣扎过，求饶过，都不会被放过。他吃着姐姐送过来的食物，尽可能的多吃，他希望自己能早一点长大，离开这里，离开他的家人。直到有一天，他突然发现自己那些兄弟好长时间没有来了，他有些高兴，自己终于被放过了。可是当他意识到姐姐也不再出现的时候，他难过的猜测自己也许被抛弃了。  
山治饿着肚子等了好久好久，也没有等到姐姐，他很饿，山洞里面的杂草已经被他吃光了，还是很饿。他看着山洞顶上一点点阳光透下来，那也许是他这辈子都触摸不到的温暖了。  
等到山治感觉不到饥饿的时候，他想自己可能快死了。  
他再次醒过来的时候，发现自己身下一片软绵绵的，很舒服，他从来没睡过这么舒服的觉。  
“你醒了？”  
山治顺着头顶上的声音看了过去，一只圆圆的蓝鼻子跳进了他的视线范围。山治尝试着叫了一声，声音沙哑的可怕，蓝鼻子的小驯鹿连忙给他端了碗水和一些食物。  
山治喵喵叫了一声表示了谢意，他是第一次吃到蕾玖之外的动物送的食物，这只蓝鼻子的叫做驯鹿的动物很有亲切感，山治很喜欢。  
“我叫乔巴。”乔巴耐心的为山治解释了驯鹿不是他的名字，就像山治是猫一样。在知道山治的身世后，更加卖力的照顾起他来。  
在乔巴的悉心照料下，山治一天比一天圆滚滚起来，他每天除了吃饭睡觉就是老老实实的待在乔巴家等他回来，他从来不知道乔巴在外面忙些什么。突然有一天，乔巴面色凝重的说他不能再继续照顾山治的时候，山治慌了。他跳到乔巴的腿上，用鼻子拱了拱乔巴的脸颊。  
为什么？你也要像我的家人一样抛弃我了么？  
“我的恩人生病了，我要离开一段时间去给他采药。”乔巴翻出了几个面包和果子，“这些东西你先吃着，如果不够了就去找希鲁鲁克医生，他会暂时收留你的。”  
“等我回来，山治。”  
山治再一次见到乔巴的时候已经是好几天之后，被对方那一身的伤吓得尾巴险些炸起来。他闻了闻乔巴口中能救命的蘑菇觉得有些不对劲。  
这个气味？  
山治一口咬下了半个蘑菇，立刻被肚子里传来的绞痛感折磨的蜷缩在地不敢动弹，他的意识逐渐模糊，他最后看见的是乔巴由震怒转变为震惊的表情。  
再见了，我的朋友。  
第一次死于饥饿，第二次死于中毒。山治想了想，第三次好像死于爆炸。当时他和一个金色头发的小男孩在一起准备出海，结果突然发生了爆炸。  
山治那个时候是被三个小男孩捡到的，那是他第一次见到人类，他的戒备心还没来得及竖起来，就被其中一个黑发男孩的热情打垮了。山治还不太能够听懂人类的语言，但是他知道这个男孩叫路飞。  
路飞很喜欢山治，他从来没见过这么漂亮的猫，即使他脑袋上有一撮特立独行的杂毛，也丝毫影响不了他觉得山治就是世上最漂亮的猫。  
路飞会毫不吝啬的夸赞山治，夸他海蓝色的眼睛，夸他柔顺的毛发，夸他长长的尾巴。说到尾巴，山治第一次发现自己引以为傲的尾巴比之前短了一截以后，抱着尾巴难过了好一阵，慢慢的才开始在路飞的夸赞下重拾了自信，翘着尾巴趾高气昂的抽掉他们想伸过来摸自己的手。  
他们三个男孩总是凑到一起，不管做什么都很开心，可是有一天那个黄色头发的男孩突然不来了，剩下的两个人也不再开心了，哪怕山治主动将自己毛茸茸的尾巴递过去，他们也不开心。  
山治不喜欢这样，所以亲自去找了金发男孩，他希望他们三个能在一起，就算他们会把他的尾巴薅秃也没关系。山治是在海边找到的萨博，对方看到他很惊讶，但马上开心的邀请他一起出海，山治还没来得及拒绝就被带上了小船，然后，就爆炸了。  
第四次死于疾病，他真的很喜欢那个男人的爆炸头，趴上去很舒服。那也是他第一次听到音乐，能在这样美妙的音乐中离开他居然一点也不害怕死亡了。  
第五次死于溺水，他陪着那个只喜欢穿着内裤的男孩子一同被海列车撞飞，落进大海的时候他才知道自己原来并不会游泳。  
第六次死于火灾，他撞开那个紫色头发的女孩的瞬间，燃烧着的房梁就塌了下来，他能感受到那个女孩拼命想进来却又被大火阻拦的绝望。没关系，他想到，我们也许还能再见到。  
第七次死于意外，山治发誓，如果他知道那几颗黑丸子是炸药的话，自己是绝对不会好奇的去摆弄的，也就不必看到长鼻子男孩那张鼻涕眼泪喷涌而出的可笑表情。  
第八次……哦，原来他已经死了八次了。这一次绝对不能再轻易死掉了，一定，一定要好好活着。  
山治再次苏醒是被额头上传来的酥痒感弄醒的，他能感觉到一根手指在他那缕不安分的毛发上打着转，力道很轻，就像娜美那样。  
“圈圈。”  
他拍掉那只手，连眼皮都懒得睁开，他有些生气的想，我不是圈圈，我是山治。  
那只手又伸了过来，锲而不舍的戳着他额头那缕毛发。  
“圈圈。”  
好烦。  
“滚开！”  
诶？！自己能说话了？  
山治猛的睁开眼睛，一张成年男子的脸立刻出现在眼前，距离近的几乎要贴上他的鼻子。  
“唔哇！”山治吓得一脚踹开了那个男人。  
一脚……踹开？山治有些茫然的看着自己腿毛密布的精壮小腿，这毫无疑问是人类的腿。可是为什么……不应该是猫爪么？  
“你这家伙！”索隆揉着被踹疼的脑袋，从瞭望台另一端爬了起来，抬头就看见那个罪魁祸首盯着自己抬起的腿发呆，那一脸没睡醒的样子倒让索隆腾起的火气灭下去不少。  
索隆走过去，一拳砸在那人脑袋上。不生气归不生气，仇还是要报的。  
“唔！你干什么啊！混蛋绿藻头！”  
“这回醒了？”  
“啊？”山治揉着被敲疼的脑袋，这才想起自己刚刚好像做了一个梦，太真实了，差点就醒不过来。这么说起来，在梦里自己好像为了同伴都死过一次，只有这个绿藻头……这不是欠了他一条命么！不行！本王子不欠任何人！  
“绿藻头！”山治突然板正索隆的脸，一脸的严肃，那郑重其事的表情让索隆以为自己要被求婚了，紧张的吞了一口口水。  
“老子的命现在是你的了。”  
索隆呆愣了几秒，难道自己刚刚力道太大把人砸傻了？这说的都什么玩意？  
“啊？我要你的命做什么，你给我好好活着！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你笑什么？！”怒气值+1  
“喂！你是不是有什么瞒着我？！”怒气值+5  
“你又在想什么点子了？！”怒气值+10  
“圈圈你给我回来把话说清楚！！”怒气值max

※时间线混乱，就当山治每死掉一次就穿越一次吧，反正是梦（？

END.


End file.
